A Way Out
by Aria Joelle
Summary: She did the only thing should could do.In the dead of night she disappeared. She'd gone out of her way to ensure no one would ever find them, moving from town to town every time she even glimpsed someone she knew. Why is now so different? Why Him?
1. Never Again

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing involving the Harry Potter Characters. Just the plot**_

_**Chapter 1: Never Again**_

"Get back here with my daughter you filthy little bitch!"

The young witch with a small baby in her arms turned on her heel to glare at the angry redheaded wizard running towards her. Even in the cover of night fresh blood could be seen on her face and most her blouse.

"Never again will you lay a hand on me Ronald Weasley."

"Hermione!" He shouted and lounged for her as she disappeared right before he eyes. He let out a strangled cry and punched a nearby tree.

And thus Hermione Weasley disappeared from the Wizarding world.

~Five years later~

"Rosie are you ready?" Hermione called from the kitchen as she absentmindedly keep the tea bag in the hot mug of water and scan the headlines of the morning paper.

"Mummy look! I did everything all by myself" a little girl with curly bright red hair came running in to view. Hermione couldn't help but smile at her daughter's effort she'd managed to get dressed perfectly fine and her hair pulled in the two long pigtails with butterfly clips and each one. The part on her hair was almost nonexistent but what really made her laugh were the two different colored shoes.

"Look at you!" She grinned "Rosie what color are your shoes?"

Little Rose looked down at her feet and her shoulders slumped forward. When she looked back up at Hermione and her eyes were filled with tears.

"I really tried this time money!" She cried

"It's okay sweetie let's go see if we can find a match to one of those shoes."

Per minute took her by the hand and led her back down the hall to her room. By the bed she picked up a frilly white sandal in a baby blue slip on. She held them up for Rose to choose. The little girl scrunched up her face and thought before finally pointing to the frilly shoe.

"I want to wear the white ones!"

"We're going to the park are you sure you want to wear these ones?"

"Mhm. I like these ones" she declared as she pulled off the blue slipper, sat down on the floor and put the matching white one on instead.

"Are you ready for breakfast?"

"Yes!"

Hermione sat rows of the table with a plate of eggs and bacon while she drank her tea and skimmed the paper. After eating Hermione pulled on her sweater, grabbed her bag and the two headed out the door. The whole walk to the park roads jumped in pranced around happily chatting away. Hermione couldn't help but admire the energy and excitement of her five-year-old daughter. Ah to be young again. When they arrived at the park Hermione pulled her over under the cover of trees to their favorite bench.

"You go play baby. Stay where I can see you." She called after her and sat down pulling worn book for a bag she tore her attention away from the running and screaming of all the kids. She looked up every few minutes to see Rose happily flying on a slid or climbing all over the jungle gym.

After a few hours and several chapters in her book her stomach kindly informed her it was time for lunch. Closing the book she looked up and gave the playground a quick skim but spotted no tuff of wild red hair. Frowning she walked over to the edge of the play yard and called out.

"Rosie!"Several kids looked at her but continued to play their games. Hermione stomach gave a lurch and she began walking through the throng of children.

"Rosie! Rose where are you?" She cried desperately panic began to set in. She was turning around in circles and retracing every step all the while calling out her daughter's name. Finally after 10 minutes of desperate yelling she caught a glimpse of red hair she whirled around to face a large sandbox on the opposite side of the play yard and set off quickly. She breathed a sigh of relief when the little girl came into view sitting in the large sand box with a pale blond haired boy who looked to be about the same age as her.

"Rosalyn!" She snapped as she approached the sandpit

Rosie's eyes widened at the tone of her mother's voice she only her call her Rosalyn when she did something bad. "Hi mummy." She whispered tentatively and Hermione's face softened and she knelt down beside her daughter.

"Rosie you scared me. I couldn't find you."

"I'm sorry mummy. I was playing with my new friend Scorpius."

"It's okay. But next time come tell me okay?"

"Okay mummy." Rose said and went back to building her sand castle.

"Weasley?"

Hermione's heart jumped, her head snapped up and her eyes locked with stormy gray ones that she knew from so long ago. She felt goose bumps slowly creep over her skin as she reached for Rose.

"All the years of everyone thinking you're dead and here you are in Muggle London?"

"Mummy what's a Muggle?" Rosie asked tugging on Hermione's shirt.

"Come on Rose. We have to go." She said urgently.

"But -"

"Rosie!" Hermione pulled her up and turned quickly but a pale hand stopped her before she could get very far.

"Wait a minute Weasley."

"It's Granger." She said through gritted teeth.

"Oh? I was under the impression you married Weaselbee?"

"Malfoy let me go"

"Not until you talk to me. Do you have any idea what you're disappearance did to our world?"

"No, and I don't care."

"Potter and weas -"

"I don't care! Least of all about them." She said acidly and Pulled her arm from his grasp.

"Bye Scorpius!"

"Bye Rosie!" Little Scorpius' his face was sad as he watched Hermione pull Rose away from the park.

"Why so sad little man?" Draco asked his son.

"She wasn't scared of me"

Draco furrowed his brow unsure why his son one of the little girl to be scared. Malfoy's tended to scare people but they didn't always do it on purpose.

"Scorp what do you mean?" Scorpius looked up at his father with a longing expression

"Everyone at school is scared of me because I make things happen. When she saw it she wasn't scared. I want a friend daddy..."he sniffed sadly

"She wasn't scared because she makes things happen to" Draco smiled at him.

"Really?" Draco nodded "you know her mum... Can we be friends Daddy?"

The pleading look on Scorpius face almost made Draco want to pull his son out of that blasted Muggle School and move back to Wizard London. No son of his should be begging for a friend.

"Rosie's mum and I went to school together she doesn't like me very much champ but I'll try." He smiled at his son who is now smiling and jumping up and down happily crying 'thank you' over and over and over again.


	2. Unstable Ground

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing involving the Harry Potter Characters. Just the plot**_

_**Chapter 2: Unstable Ground**_

~*~Chapter 2~*~

Two weeks later and Draco Malfoy was no closer to finding the elusive Hermione Granger and her daughter, but he'd made a promise to his son and he didn't intend to break anytime soon. After all Malfoy never goes back on his word. A soft knock at the office door brought him out of his battled thoughts.

"Enter."

"Mr. Malfoy" a small balding man squeaked and scrambled up to the desk "I have some information"

"Well?" He drawled when the man paused and made no motion to continue.

"A Ms. Hermione Granger applied for a business license four years ago. It was for a bookstore." He shuffled the papers in his hand "called Flourish and Blotts. I have the address here" he handed him the papers with a scribbled name and address

"Thank you Mr. Nott my secretary has your payment please see her." The small man nodded and left almost as quickly as you come into the office

"A bookstore Granger?" He chuckled "how predictable" leaving strict orders to cancel or postpone all of the meetings for today Draco quickly disappeared.

The bookstore was small and quaint something that Draco Malfoy thought reflected Hermione Granger very much. It even seemed to almost resemble the real bookstore in Diagon Alley. He couldn't help but think that matter how hard she tried to get away from who she was she still couldn't deny it she was a witch.

"I'd like to speak with your boss" he said stiffly too young girl at the register

"Mia. Some guy here to see you" she yelled towards the back of the store and turned back towards Draco with the same bored expression she'd worn when he saw her.

"Send him back here Denny." Came the muffled reply of what he would assume to be Hermione Granger. The girl Denny pointed him to the back row of shelves. He walked back slowly and found Hermione with her back to him. She was holding onto the back of a girl's legs that was standing atop a rickety looking ladder. Draco leaned against the shelf unable to contain his amusement.

"Ms. Granger?" He finally laughed out.

Hermione gasped and turned around quickly causing the girl on the ladder to wobble slightly. The girl screeched and grabbed onto the shelf to stabilize herself.

"Mia" she yelled causing Hermione to focus once again on her

"Shit. I'm sorry Kari. Why come down. We'll finish this later" Hermione held tightly to the ladder as the petite girl climb down.

"You okay?" She asked when she finally got on the ground again"

"Yeah it just startled me." Kari reassured her emotional employer.

"Ms. Granger. May I have a moment of your time please?"

"Not now or ever Malfoy" she snarled "Because of you my employee almost got hurt"

"Get a new ladder Ms. Granger."

"You can leave now Malfoy."

"You know as a parent I had you pegged for someone to be concerned about child's well-being"

As soon as he said it Draco realized how the statement sounded Kari's eyes widened and she pretended to look anywhere else that the two in front of her. Hermione's eyes narrowed and she struggled to bite her tongue.

"Kari go to the front of the store. Now." Hermione demanded flatly. Kari didn't need to be told twice she scrambled away leaving them alone. "Are you threatening my daughter Malfoy?"

"Quite the contrary Ms. Granger, in fact referring to the well-being of my own child"

"And what pray tell does your child have to do with me?"

"Have lunch with me and we'll talk"

"No." She said firmly. "But because as a child is involved I will talk to you. In my office though."

Draco sighed that nodded anyway. He needed her to listen so lunch or not they still need to talk. He followed her to the front and passed the register to a small office in the corner. She closed and locked the door and looked at him pointedly waiting for him to talk.

"You'll probably get a right laugh out of this Granger but I need your help."

She stared blankly. I Draco Malfoy just asked for her help? He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Even though she wanted to she found she couldn't laugh at him.

"What exactly do you need my help with?"

"You might find this hard to believe that my son and I live in Muggle London. And my son attends a small local primary school."

"You're right I don't believe you..." she muttered and he chose to ignore it.

"Scorpius is a social child but the other kids are scared of them because -"

"He makes things happen -" Hermione finished off she knew this argument well. Rosie was extremely friendly and trusting but the other children were afraid to play with her because of the 'accidents'. Several times she picked her up from school while other students taunted "freak freak you're a freak" she herself had faced the same ridicule for years before attending Hogwarts.

"Yes, your daughter made quite the impression on my son at the park a few weeks ago. And he really would like to see her again."

"So you're suggesting a play date, your son and my daughter?"

"Yes Granger I am. I would move the stars for my son and he desperately wants a friend and sometimes I'm just not enough." He said glumly

"I hate to admit it but I know the feeling. Poor Rosie comes home from school crying at least once a week. Children can be so cruel."

Draco nodded and they sat in silence for a few uncomfortable minutes. Hermione began to panic slightly at the thought of incorporating anything to do with the Wizarding world back into her life. She left that all behind when she ran and she didn't plan on going back anytime soon.

"Malfoy I need you to swear that you will tell no one about me and Rose."

"If that's the way you want it Potter and Weasley can go on thinking you're dead. I don't know what happened between the three of you all I care about is making sure my son is happy. And your daughter is the only person who hasn't been scared of him in quite some time." Hermione nodded filling slightly relieved that her cover would stay intact.

"Rosie and I are going out to eat tonight, nothing big just pizza and a game room. If you like you and Scorpius can join us."

"I think Scorpius would like that. He's been begging me for weeks to find you." He said scratching the back of his head it was clear to Hermione the Draco didn't have any idea what he was getting himself into with this outing.

"All right meet me here at seven."

She opened the door and let him not to the main building. Draco gave her curt nod and without the door faster than light. Hermione sighed and headed back towards the cast register.

"Denny, what time are you here till?"

"You have me closing tonight Mia"

"All right, go ahead and go to lunch now when you get back I'm going to head out to get Rosie."

Denny nodded and handed the register key to Hermione. She threw her apron behind the counter and shouted she'd be back in an hour. Denny had always been a colorful character and Hermione was glad she always kept her around.

"Kari!"

"Yeah Mia?"

"You got cash. I'll finish stocking."

"Oh umm, Are you sure?"

"You're never going to get any better if I keep letting you pass it off to everyone else. I'm sure there will be times when you are here by yourself and I need to know you'll be okay. I'm right here if you need me." She assured the girl before returning to the stocking she'd been doing before Malfoy arrived.


	3. Dumb Muggle

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing involving the Harry Potter Characters. Just the plot**_

_**Chapter 3: Dumb muggle**_

Draco was powering down his computer and locking his office door. Most the staff left around three every day Draco encouraged having nights off to spend with family. His biggest reason being that he enjoyed picking Scorpius up from school in the afternoon.

"Goodnight Rae." He bid his secretary as he was walking out the door "not too late" he grinned before disappearing.

The elementary school he chose and was quite literally just around the corner from the office building. This was in fact the reason he had chosen the school. He liked the thought of being just moments away from his son. When he walked up to the school he saw Scorpius standing by the main door with his teacher. The little boy charged at him the second he saw him jumping into his arms.

"Daddy!"

"Hey little man." He laughed hugging him tightly before setting him down.

"Mr. Malfoy?" I could turn to see the teacher still standing waiting for him.

"Yes?"

"I wanted to talk to you about your son's behavior in class."

"I didn't do it daddy." Scorpius cried fearfully.

"Hush Scorpius. What's the problem Ms.?"

"It seems that he's been frightening some of the other children and another boy in the class ended up with a bloody nose at a fight during recess. He said the Scorpius -"

"my son wouldn't attacked anyone Ms. Taylor so I suggest you rethink what you're insinuating."

"The other boys -"

"Have done nothing but belittling and harass my son all year. Tell me Ms. Taylor do you often send children home crying or is it just my son? Scorpius comes home nearly every night crying because you do nothing to stop the bullying."

"I had no idea." She muttered and quickly walked away

"It'll be worse tomorrow when David sees I didn't get in trouble. Marcus hit him, not me daddy."

"I believe you Scorpius. Don't worry will find another school. You don't have to come back here. But guess what? I have a surprise for you." Scorpius squealed happily and jumped up and down screaming for his father to tell him the surprise

"We're going out tonight, to see Rosie and her mummy."

"You found her?"

"I promised you I would, didn't I?"

Scorpius grinned widely after the first week he given up that his dad would actually find her. Now he was sure of one thing more than ever his daddy really could do anything at all anything he wanted him to do. Nothing could stop a Malfoy when they set their mind to something. And now after two weeks of waiting he would finally see the girl who wasn't scared of him.

At 7 PM on the dot Hermione and Rose stepped outside locking the door to shop. As usual Rose was jumping up and down in a fit of excitement. This is nothing new Rose never could contain her energy.

"Goodnight Denny. See you tomorrow"

"Goodnight Mia." Denny called back from down the sidewalk.

"Rosie! Stand still for once. I swear I don't know where you get all this energy." Hermione cried and desperation.

"I'm so excited Mummy! What's my surprise?"

"You'll have to wait till it gets here honey."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the pout Rosie attempted. She had a puppy dog face that could bring grown men to their knees. She thanked Merlin above the only thing she got from her father was red hair. Absolutely everything else about the little girl screamed Hermione Granger. A faint pop pulled her from her thoughts and she looked towards the alley beside the shop.

"Malfoy?"

"The one and only." He smirked as he and Scorpius step from the shadows.

"Scorpius!" Rosie cried happily before promptly throwing herself at the grinning boy.

"Hi Rosie"

Here in the dim light Hermione saw the little boy for the first time. She'd never really even glanced at him that day in the park. But now that she did she saw the spitting image of Draco when they were young. The only difference she noticed was the little boy smiled. At school Draco never smiled it was always a scowl or smirk that most the time she wanted to slap off his face. She couldn't help but think how much more attractive he would have been had smiled more.

"Shall we?" He offered his arm and she nodded looping her arm in his apprehensively

"Rosie we're going to The Pizza Palace. Why don't you lead the way?"

"Really?" she squealed.

"Mhm but stay close."

Rose squealed again happily and took Scorpius by the arm and began dragging him down the street. With Hermione and Draco close behind.

"Thank you, for doing this Granger."

"Hermione. Rose needs this to. And she seems to really like Scorpius."

They continue the small talk the next block and a half to the restaurant. At one point and Draco had asked what kind of place is was and Hermione just laughed and told him to wait and see. It was then that Draco noted she had a really cute laugh. Millions of times over the last six years he'd kicked himself for how he acted in school. In the end it had only left him friendless and a single parent.

"Mummy hurry up!" Rose demanded as the two kids waited for them to go inside.

Once inside Draco understood Hermione's cryptic laugh when he asked about the restaurant. There were children running amok everywhere and what he assumed were muggle games.

"Do you two like pizza?" Hermione asked but all Draco could do was nod. "Rosie stay with us until we get a table." She added to her daughter who was trying to sneak away to the games.

She ordered the pizza and walked the group around to a quieter part of the building. Draco tossed both kids up into the booth each squealing happily as he did. Hermione sat opposite and began shelling out the tokens the cashier had given her.

"Okay that's 50 for you and 50 for you." She handed each of them a cup. "Remember your manners. And Rosie Scorpius has never played these games be nice and help him. Be careful." She let go of both of their hands and they jumped out and disappeared into the crowd.

"Will they be okay by themselves?" Draco asked worriedly.

"They will be fine. I promise. They have attendants walking around constantly. And that stamp they gave us what we came in is so no one leaves with a child that is it theirs. They check when you leave." She explained calmly which did little to reassure Draco as he tried to be like her.

Hermione understood his apprehension and did her best to keep his mind off it by continuing the conversation that began earlier. The pizza arrived about 20 minutes later and Draco surprised her by telling her to let the kids play that they would come back when they got hungry.

"You're doing really good for your first time." She laughed as she took a bite of pizza.

"It's not easy. Admittedly I'm having a hard time but I trust your judgment." He said honestly "can't hold on forever right?"

"Right. So how old is he?"

"Five. He will turn six in July."

"Rosie turns six next week. She's really excited about it."

"I bet." He said quietly "so... the elephant in the room... why the split from our world? More importantly Potter and Weasley?"

The question while expected still caught Hermione off guard. And she thought for a moment if she really wanted to know him her story. She just decided it was about time somebody knew and opened her mouth ready to talk when across the room they hear Scorpius yell.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW? YOU'RE JUST A DUMB MUGGLE!" He shouted another boy

Hermione gasped immediately panicked that she was allowing her daughter to play with the son of Draco Malfoy. For all she knew he was teaching him everything his father taught him.

"Scorpius Malfoy!" Draco yelled with wide eyes. Scorpius looked over at Draco with a deer in the headlights look and he and Rosie came back to the table. Draco grabbed the boy by the arm and knelt down to his level.

"Where did you get the impression you can talk to people like that?"

"I dunno."

"Scorpius."

"I don't remember"

"well remember this then. We treat all people with respect. Just because they're muggles doesn't mean we're better than them. We are all the same." The Scorpius hung his head and mumbled a quiet 'yes sir'

"Now do you want to tell me what happened?"

"That the kid pushed Rosie off the game. He said it was his turn because he was bigger. I told him to wait his turn like everyone else and he pushed her."

"Are you okay Rosie?" Hermione asked concerned Rosie only nodded and smiled at Scorpius. Hermione suddenly felt proud that Malfoy had stuck up for her daughter. She never thought she'd see the day.

"Well thank you for trying to defend her but next time get an adult, okay buddy?"

"Yes daddy."

"Why don't you two sit down for a bit and eat before it gets cold."

As she sat dishing out the pizza to the two kids she found herself thinking this would be what a proper family felt like. Much to her dismay the thought made her smile. After finishing the pizza off they decided it was safe to let them go back out and play. Leaving Hermione and Draco alone once more to talk.

"I'm impressed Malfoy. Telling your son purebloods and muggles are equal."

"well they are aren't they? Hermione I was a git in school. I know that and I can't change what I did then. I was raised to think that way and I'm sorry. I want a better life for my son. A lot can do now is teaching proper way to treat people. He is my teacher I've learned so much from him. He accepts people so easily sometimes I envy you hear such a great childhood when I didn't. But that the parents do they give their children what they never had."

"I believe you." She smiled "otherwise I doubt we'd still be sitting here. Especially not while our children become best friends."

"No probably not." He laughed along with her "so about that question?"

"Not to be rude but I don't think I'm ready to go there. It's not you. I just can't talk about it with anyone."

"Talking helps." He offered up

"I'll remember that. But for now I'm not ready."

Draco nodded softly he understood not being ready to face the demons in your past. But it still didn't sedate his curiosity of why the Gryffindor golden girl, the brightest witch of their age, had suddenly dropped out of existence.

"So rose's birthday is next week? Are you having a party for her?"

"Nothing big. We usually just have a small one at the shop. You and Scorpius are welcome to stop by its on Wednesday."

Again he nodded and they continued talking for the next hour or so until the kids came running back with a handful of tickets each. While Draco cleaned up the table Hermione took the two up to the prize counter to trade in the tickets. They walked away with a handful of candy and small toys each very happy with themselves. Once outside in the night air Draco offered his arm to Hermione.

"so I was thinking. I really want to pull Scorpius out of the school he's at now. What would you think if I enrolled him at Rosie's school?"

"You know I think that's a really good idea. Then they'd have a friend at school. It's brilliant! Ask for Clark. That's Rosie's class."

"I've been known to have a few good ones every now and then." He chuckled. "Which school?"

"Marionette Elementary, over on Abram Street."

"I know that one." He smiled and before they knew it they were back in front of the book store and saying goodnight to one another.

"Mummy I had so much fun! Can we do that again?" Rosie hopped up and down.

"I'm sure we can."


	4. Counting Seconds

**~*~Chapter 4~*~ Counting Seconds  
><strong>

"Mummy guess what!" Rosie yelled running out of the school towards Hermione. "Guess who's in my class!"

"I give up!" she said knowingly. "You'll have to tell me. I'll never figure it out."

"It's Scorpius!"

"You don't say!" she gasped with fake surprise. "Did you two have fun today?"

"Tons!"

"Hey buddy. Sorry I'm late." The deep voice of Draco boomed from behind them.

"Hi daddy."

"Did you have a good first day?"

Scorpius nodded and proceeded to tell Draco about every aspect of his day. From how he got to sit next to Rosie in class and how they played together at recess, and how Rosie was trying to help him learn to read the books in class.

"Sounds fun. Why don't you tell Rosie and her mummy bye? We've got some stuff to do."

"Bye." Scorpius waved to them and they smiled and waved back.

"bye" Hermione and rose chimed together and headed off in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>The week carried on much the same. Hermione was more surprised every passing day, rarely had she seen her daughter so happy. Let alone excited to go to school each more. Before it had been a nightmare to get Rosie up and ready for school and now it seemed that Rosie was the one dragging her mother out of bed. Not once had she come home crying and Scorpius too had a smile on his face each day when the two came out to greet their waiting parents. Seeing Rose so happy gave Hermione that extra spring in her step that she'd been missing lately and if keeping this sweet angel of a girl happy meant befriended Draco Malfoy then she'd gladly do so.<p>

The weekend came much too quickly for Hermione's liking. While she did close the shop on Sundays it was business as usual on Saturdays and Rosie hated nothing more than sitting in the store all day long even with the many books and games Hermione supplied her with.

"Good morning Rosie! You gonna help me with the register today?" Denny asked when she walked into the office and saw the horrible look on little Rosie's face.

"Can I Mummy?" her eyes lit up at the thought.

"As long as your careful." She gave in and Rosie was out the door in a flash making Hermione laugh.

Hours later the register had lost its novelty and Rose had sprawled herself out in a bean bag chair she'd dragged, quite comically, into the office. Hermione sat at the desk shuffling through the many papers trying to ignore the periodic sighs the little girl made to let her know how bored she'd become.

"Hey Mya, Mr. Hotties' back to see you." Denny popped her hair into the office and winked at her.

"What?" she blushed and muttered for her to send him in.

"Morning girls." Draco smiled devilishly as he strode into the office with Scorpius directly behind him.

"Hi." Rose jumped out of her chair with new found energy.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" Hermione blushed again and tried to hide a smile.

"Well Scorp here wanted to go to the park, so I thought we'd invite you two lovely girls to go with us." He flashed another devastating smile to Hermione.

"Oh can we mummy?" Rosie shouted and all but jumped across the desk at her.

"I don't know. I have so much work to do here." Rosie's face fell and Hermione braced herself for the sad puppy dog eyes she always put on when she wanted something.

"Please." No puppy dog eyes, just the sad whisper greeted Hermione and almost made her give in.

"Well then, why don't I take Rosie while you finish up here then meet us for lunch?"

Hermione had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. The idea of letting Rosie go off with anyone had never been appealing. In fact the only time she ever left Rosie was sending her to school. She looked at the two of them standing side by side. Both giving her that silly smile and pleading eyes, she knew she'd lost the battle before it had even began, there was just no saying no to these two. She nodded and smiled causing Rosie to squeal.

"You better behave Rosalyn Joelle Granger. One toe outta line and you're in for it. Got it?" Rosie nodded her head so fast that Hermione was sure she was going to snap her neck. "Go, Have fun. I'll catch up for lunch in a bit."

She waved bye as the three of them headed out, Draco in the middle holding the hand of each child. She had an overwhelming urge to jump up and follow them but the stack of paper that needed her attention kept her firmly in her seat.

She was actually surprised to find that with Rosie not there to constantly distract her, the pile of papers dwindled down to nothing in the blink of an eye. Not wanting to appear desperate and worried to Malfoy she thought it best to kill a bit more time before dashing out of the store to meet them.

"Denny, go to lunch." She ordered walking to the counter.

"You sure Mya?" she said giving her an odd look. "What about-"

"I'm fine. I trust him. She's fine. Go." She smiled and tried her best to stay in control. In truth she was really only sending Denny out now because it gave her a reason to stay at the store a little longer.

Wanting to keep herself busy over the next hour she rearranged the shop display several times as well as cleaning the counter and the cash drawer. Before long she found herself glaring harshly at the clock as if daring time itself to stop. By the time Denny returned to the store Hermione was practically running for the door.

"Mya!"

"Yeah?" she paused momentarily.

"You coming back or you want me to lock up tonight?" she asking giving Hermione a knowing look.

"Would you Denny?" her eyes brightened. "Oh I knew I made you Manager for a reason! Remind me to give you a raise."

"Go." Denny laughed.

Halfway to the park Hermione realized that they'd never agreed where they would meet up when she finally pulled herself away from work. Silently she prayed that the three of them were still at the park. She rounded a corner and was just about to pass the small café when she heard someone call her name. Glancing towards the voice she saw Draco's head sticking out of the café's door.

"Hi Mummy! We had so much fun." Rose smiled up her here when she joined them at the table.

"You did? We'll I'm glad." She looked at Draco and mouthed a silent 'thank you' to which he merely nodded. "Were you good for Draco?"

"She was an angel. Weren't you Red?"

"Red?" She raised a questioning brow at him.

"Cuz my hair Mummy." Little rose giggled which grabbing a handful of hair and thrusting it towards Hermione to make her point. Draco laughed.

"How long do you have?"

"Denny's going to lock up. So I'm at your mercy for the rest of the day."

"I think I like the sound of that." He smirked and gave her wink causing Hermione to blush deeply.

After an hour at the café both kids started to get restless. Hermione was actually surprise they lasted at long as they did without running amok. They decided that they would reward them and take them to the local movie theater.

* * *

><p>"Mummy can I have hair that long?" Rosie asked when they finally walked out of the cinema after watching 'Tangled'<p>

"Are you kidding me? Your hair is enough of a beast to brush even when it's short. Any long and it'd probably come alive and eat us all." Hermione teased.

"Don't worry Rosie. I once knew a girl in school with hair worse than yours." Draco laughed when she pouted.

"You did?"

"Mhm. And when she got older it tamed down and now it's actually quite pretty. And between you and me I'm pretty sure her hair did eat a few people." Hermione playfully punched him in the arm when he said the last part.

"What was her name?"

"Your Mum!"


	5. Single Parent

Chapter Five: Single Parent

Before she knew it the days started began to blend together into weeks and soon enough several months has flow past. Rosie's birthday had surprisingly passed without much incident and soon after Scorpius' had crept up on them. The two of them had practically been inseparable in recent weeks so they four had taken to having dinner together on almost a nightly basis.

Two weeks after his birthday party Hermione was sitting in Draco's living room laughing and talking away while the kids played off in another room. She'd just finished off her drink when Draco stood to get himself another drink.

"You want another one Mia?"

"Yeah sure. I'm gonna go check on the kids. They're being too quite." She laughed handing him her glass.

She walked off down the hall to the room she knew to be Scorpius. The door was opened just a crack and she could hear them talking inside. She paused slightly when the Rosie's voice came drifting through the door. Her heart broke at what she heard

"What's it like to have a Daddy?"

"Her Mia did you—"

"SHH!" she hushed Draco quickly as he walked up behind her.

"I don't know Rosie. What's it like to have a Mum?" Draco's face paled when he heard his sons voice drift through the door. He felt like someone had just punched him in the gut and left him lying on the ground.

"Well my Mummy sings to me when I'm scared or sad. And she takes care of me when I'm sick. And she listens when I wanna talk and she reads to me before I go to bed at night."

"Daddy teaches me all kinds of cool things. Like flying and Quittitch."

"I wish I had a Daddy." Rosie said sadly breaking Hermione's heart into a million tiny pieces. She covered her face and walked away from the door quickly.

"Mia? Are you alright?" Draco's voice cracked as he sat back beside her on the couch. Clearly he was in the same boat as she was. All she could manage was a nod as she didn't trust herself speak and being convincing at the same time. It took every ounce of strength she had not to burst into tears. Draco saw the turmoil in her face and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't cry Mia. Look questions like that were bound to come up eventually. It's part of being a single parent." His hands softly caressed her back as she sobbed into his chest.

"I know I know. She said pulling back slightly. "She wants to know her dad so badly but I can't. Not after…" she sobbed harder

"After what Mia?" He handed her a tissue and a glass of water not stopping the gentle rubbing on her back. "I think it's time to let someone in."

She nodded and closed her eyes tightly. She knew this wouldn't be easy but if it could lessen the pain she felt even slightly then she's relive it again.

"Ron and I married right after the war. I wasn't sure at first but it was what everyone expected us to do. Harry married Ginny and I married Ron."

"You married him because it was expected?"

"Draco please… this isn't easy. Ron was wonderful in the beginning. He loved me and we were happy for a while. He treated me like a queen. But something changed; he started coming home late sometimes not at all. We argued all the time at this point. Most the time he was drunk off his ass." She paused and frowned as she remembered him. "At first the abuse was purely psychological he didn't lay a hand on me. That was a year into our marriage."

She paused again and downed the last of her drink. She took several deep breaths and steadied herself before she dared to continue. "It didn't last though. After a while words just weren't enough anymore. He started beating over nothing most the time. Broken rib here dislocated shoulder there. Harry wouldn't hear any of it. Ron told him over and over again that I was clumsy and Harry was adamant that Ron would never hurt me." Deep breath.

"It got better when I got pregnant he became my wonderful husband again. I thought the baby would change everything. But it started again when Rosie was a month old. So much worse though, he started using _crucio _on me daily then beating the hell out of me. I knew I had to get out I had to protect my daughter."

Draco pulled her into his arms and rock back and forth. Having grown up subjected to the crucio curse he knew the pain she'd felt. No one deserved that kind of pain, except for maybe the heartless person performing the curse. She pulled back after a moment and wiped her eyes. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"I planned everything so carefully. Pack everything I could while he was at work one day. I had it planned out so much that I even had a flat ready that I had slowly been furnishing for weeks. Careful to only use the money my parents had left me, money he didn't know about. It all went wrong though. He came home early that night. When he saw the bags he went nuts. But I somehow managed to get Rosie and get away and I've never looked back."

When she finished she had her eyes glued to the floor. She didn't want pity, she was one of the lucky ones. She'd gotten away with her life and her daughter. And aside from the bit of financial trouble in the beginning she felt she'd done quite well for the two of them. But no amount of comfort could replace a father.

"I'm sorry that you went through that Mia. But look at you now. You're so brave. And Rosie is a lot better off without him in her life. You did the right thing. I wish my own story was that bad. But the truth of the matter is Astoria just didn't want Scorp. Simple as that. I truly love her though. She gave up after Scorpius was born, she couldn't love me. I came home one night to find her in bed with Blasie Zabini. She left after that, hasn't see her son since. He was two at the time."

"Oh Draco! How can you say mine is worse? Rose doesn't know Ron to protect her but Scorpius' own mother doesn't want him. That's horrible." As a mother she couldn't fathom not wanting her child. It was absolutely unthinkable.

He gave her a warm smile and they sat in silence while she attempted to dry her eyes. Draco on the other hand was just trying to control himself in general. This witch stirred many things inside him. He was losing this battle quickly though and before Hermione knew what was happening she was lying on her back with Draco above her hungrily devouring her lips. She couldn't stop the moan even if she wanted to which cause Draco to growl and deep the kiss. She gasped when he suddenly bit her bottom lip and he took advantage of the parted lips. For several breathtaking minutes they battled for dominance until Draco pulled away and began a trail down her throat stopping to suck and bite the sensitive curve of her neck.

"Draco…" the sound of her moaning his name was almost too much, he suddenly felt like a randy teenager once more. She didn't know when but at some point his hands had found their way under her shirt and she groaned loudly when he ran his thumb over the sensitive skin. She turned her head to give him better access to her neck her eyes fluttered open briefly and she gasped at the horrified faced of Rose and Scorpius.

"Draco." It was a whispered plea that spurred him on even more. She pushed against him roughly and spoke with a harsher tone. "Draco."

He pulled away and followed her gaze, he jumped off the couch faster than she's ever seen him move when he locked eyes with the children. Neither of who were saying anything as they stood wide eyes staring at their parents.

"W…Wh…Who wants… dinner?" Draco stumbled and his face turned a light pink. He didn't wait for an answer just disappeared into the kitchen.

Rose and Scorpius walked over and sat on the couch on either side of Hermione who sat fidgeting while they stared.

"Mummy, what were you and Mr. Draco doing?"

"Oh um… well… you see… It's… Well it's something that grownups do sometimes honey. So don't you worry your pretty little head about it."

"My daddy likes you Miss Mia."

"Does he now?" Hermione laughed.

"He talks about you all the time."

"Scorpius!" Draco yelled from the kitchen. "Don't listen to him Mia."

Hermione laughed and took both kids by the hand and led them into the dining room. She put them both in their seats and rounded the corner into the kitchen.

"Shit Mia I'm sorry I never should have—"

"Draco, stop. Did you hear me complaining? Or stopping you for that matter? I like you." She kissed him on the cheek and grabbed two of the plates of the counter before heading back with Draco right behind her.

After dinner the four of them gathered in the living room to watch a movie. Draco and Hermione made themselves comfortable on the couch while Rose and Scorpius lay down on the floor. When the movie ended Hermione was snuggled comfortably into Draco's side and both kids were sound asleep.

"We should probably go." She whispered after about ten minutes.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

They stood and stretched before each grabbing a child. Hermione held a sleeping rose on her shoulder as she wondered around grabbing shoes and bags while Draco put Scorpius in bed. He came out to find her standing by the door.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" he said in a half hopeful tone.

"Don't you always?" she grinned and adjusted Rosie so he could lean down and kiss her softly.

"Night Mia."

"Night Draco."


End file.
